


ad astra per aspera

by taeyonglovebot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Inspired by the last Brooklyn Boys video, Jaehyun uses a ton of pet names because I'm sure he's that type of boyfriend, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyonglovebot/pseuds/taeyonglovebot
Summary: “To the stars through difficulties” or, "a rough road leads to the stars"- The highest form of love. Selfless, sacrificial, and unconditional love; persists no matter the circumstance.OrJust Jaeyong being domestic while bed talking





	ad astra per aspera

“Three, two, one, night night.” Jaehyun says and turns off the light. Complete darkness surrounds the bedroom. It’s been a delightful day having fun with all the members, but he’s glad it’s over and time to sleep. He gets comfortable in the bed and closes his eyes.

Only a few seconds have passed, though, when Jaehyun feels a warm body behind him snuggling his back. He smiles to himself knowing exactly what’s happening but, feeling playful, Jaehyun pays it no mind and keeps his back facing the presence.

When nothing happens Jaehyun hears a soft huff very close to his ear coming from the other person, who’s trying to get even closer to him on the bed. “Jaehyunie,” even without seeing Taeyong’s face Jaehyun _knows _he’s pouting, “you know I don’t like to be the big spoon.”

Jaehyun chuckles. Of course he knows. Being unable to resist his boyfriend cutely whining, he finally turns his body as slowly as he can to face Taeyong, trying not to move too much on the bed to not disturb Doyoung, who’s sleeping barely one meter away from them on the same bed. Thank god they gave them pretty big beds.

A pouty Taeyong with his arms crossed in front of his chest is what welcomes him and Jaehyun’s heart does a little somersault at the sight. Even after so many years of knowing Taeyong and after so many years of being together Jaehyun is still as in love with his hyung as the first day.

“I know, muffin," Jaehyun brings his hands to hold Taeyong’s face and gives his forehead a chaste kiss, "I was just messing with you.”

The pout from Taeyong’s face instantly disappears and a sweet and bright smile replaces it. He wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s strong torso and tangles his legs with the younger’s as much as he can, resting his head on Jaehyun’s neck. If Taeyong was a cat, Jaehyun’s certain he would be purring by now.

Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate to return the embrace. He hugs Taeyong firmly and Taeyong almost sobs when Jaehyun fondly nuzzles the side of his face against his hair.

Jaehyun is really the happiest in these moments, when he’s hugging Taeyong and Taeyong's hugging him back. When he can feel Taeyong’s steady and velvety breaths on his own skin and his strong and rhythmic heart beating right next to his own, like they were made to beat for each other. In this kind of moments, he feels like the luckiest man on Earth.

Jaehyun just can’t help it and brings Taeyong as physically possible to him as he can. It’s been too long since they last slept together on the same bed. He still has the decency to feel bad for poor third-wheel Doyoung.

They stay silent for a while, just enjoying the other’s calming presence. Taeyong is mindlessly playing with Jaehyun’s shirt, drawing random patterns on his chest with his fingers. They don’t talk. After knowing each other for so long, words are not really needed anymore. A quick peek to the other in the middle of their schedules; a brisk glance that only they know about; a shy brush of their fingers, and the message is perfectly understood.

Jaehyun delicately kisses the top of Taeyong’s head. “Mmm,” Taeyong closes his eyes and murmurs on Jaehyun’s chest, “feels nice. I’ve missed your cuddles.” Taeyong smiles to himself but the grin turns overcast a second later. “I wish we could be roommates at hotels more often.” Taeyong then turns his head so he can rest his ear right on top of Jaehyun’s heart. “I’ve missed this so much." Taeyong's voice dropping, now being barely a whisper.

Jaehyun tries to contain his ear-to-ear grin but miserably fails. “We’ve been together the whole day, though?”

“Not enough.” Taeyong quietly breathes out, suddenly sounding nostalgic. He lowers his head and exhales, “I’m going to miss you so much when I come back again on October for Super M’s debut.” Taeyong’s voice is now fragile, horribly sounding as if it could break at any moment. “I’m sorry. I know I’m being too needy and clingy again.”

“Hey,” Jaehyun firmly but cautiously says. He brings one of his hands to Taeyong’s cheek so they can make eye contact but Taeyong still refuses to look up. “Look at me Taeyong.” Taeyong reluctantly does and when he does, he loses his breath. Jaehyun is looking right into Taeyong’s eyes, his face full of the kind of overwhelming affection, the kind of overwhelming fondness that makes Taeyong’s stomach be filled with butterflies like a foolish high schooler.

“I've told you before there’s no such thing as a too needy or clingy Lee Taeyong. Every version of Lee Taeyong is a perfect Lee Taeyong.” Taeyong sheepishly smiles again at that, lightly shaking his head at his boyfriend’s antics. “And Jung Jaehyun is very much in love with every single one of them.” They look at each other in silence for a moment, and then both close their eyes as Taeyong leans his head to give Jaehyun an easy and innocent kiss on the lips. “I’ll make sure to spend more time with you tomorrow, kitten; I promise.” Jaehyun says when they separate. “And I also promise to video call you and message you fifty hearts every single day that we’re apart.

“Only fifty hearts per day?” Taeyong asks with giant, innocent shiny eyes full of hope.

“That’s more than two hearts per hour. Don’t be too greedy now, my prince,” Jaehyun mischievously smiles, “or else you won’t get any at all.”

Taeyong pouts again but Jaehyun’s quick to kiss it away. “You know I’m kidding, munchkin. If you want, I can raise the offer to a video call, fifty hearts and four selfies every day. You know that’s more selfies than what I take in three months.”

Jaehyun smiles relieved after he hears Taeyong’s cottony giggle. "I feel highly honoured for such a privilege, your Grace." Taeyong playfully answers, earning Jaehyun's breathy, gleeful laugh, not really minding the rest of the members anymore.

“I’m going to miss you so bad, too, sugar plum. But we’ll make it through just fine." Jaehyun sweetfly and sweetly kisses Taeyong under his right eye, right on top of his beautiful scar. "We’ve always had, right?" He asks now staring at Taeyong's eyes. "We’re _fated _after all.”

Taeyong nods and snugly hugs Jaehyun again. Jaehyun’s right. They’ve made it together this far. A few weeks separated won’t be a problem. Taeyong’s just so glad to have such an encouraging, soothing and warm boyfriend. In this kind of moments, he feels like the luckiest man on Earth.

Taeyong leans up his head until their lips touch again, this kiss long and slow. Treasured. Kept save with the promise of a better tomorrow. When they break apart, Taeyong lingers, and he feels Jaehyun's smile against his lips.

“Goodnight, pumpkin. I love you,” Jaehyun whispers.

Taeyong gives him one last quick kiss on the lips. “I love you, too, peaches. So much. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Taeyong answers cheekily but his eyes grow wide instantly realising he has said that last part too loud.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Stop being so dramatic and go to sleep already.”

“Sorry Doie,” Taeyong murmurs, his face flushed a bright red, hiding his face on Jaehyun’s neck and tightly hugging him again.

“Doyoung, you can’t interrupt young, innocent and pure love just like that,” another voice longingly says to their left.

“Shut up, Suh. We all love each other but some of us would also like to sleep, thank you very much.”

“Jealousy is an ugly thing, hyung.” Jaehyun answers, now laughing, voice mock-accusatory. He then gets close to Taeyong’s ear and whispers, “I’ll see you in my dreams, cupcake.”

“I heard that.”

“ALRIGHT, goodnight everyone,” Taeyong finally says.

Taeyong really can’t wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
